


Unwanted Chances

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: On his last year in college, Jongin has applied for an OJT at a nearby day-care center. There he finds a boy who oddly resembles him.But what he didn't expect is to find out the said boy's parent, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart he broke up with 4 years ago.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 40
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freya____d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya____d/gifts).



> Dedicated to @erigomommy for being one of the special people who made it possible for me to enjoy EXplOration.
> 
> This is based on my prompt: https://twitter.com/kissoohae/status/1167731992370139136

It’s strange.

Jongin feels like he’s looking at a little mirror with the reflection of the younger version of himself. This three-year-old boy is a spitting image of his three-year-old self twenty one years ago.

With the smudged ketchup wiped off clean from the boy’s face, it even feels more surreal to think this little creature actually exists.

“Uh,” Chanyeol, his best friend throughout his university years, nudges his side, “What sorcery is this?”

They’re both staring down at the motionless and confused boy in front of them, probably thinking what’s going on with these two weird men.

“Hello,” his best friend crouch down, the boy following the other’s movement with his eyes. “What. Is. Your. Name?”

It’s silly the way Chanyeol talks to a kid like he’s not asking a very common question.

Instead of answering, the boy shifts his gaze back at him, a hand raised towards him. He doesn’t know what to do with that.

Then the teacher comes up to them, crouching down next to the boy. “I see you have met your new teachers.” The boy gives a questioning hum and the teacher points at them one by one for introduction. “This is Teacher Jongin and this is Teacher Chanyeol.”

He watch the teacher carry the boy up in his arms. “And this is Kim Taeoh and you know who I am.”

“Yes,” his best friend quickly gets up on both feet, grinning a little too much it’s starting to look creepy. “Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol really has no chosen time and place to hit on someone he likes.

“Anyway, he said Kim Taeoh,” the taller nudges him again. “Are you sure you don’t have a son?”

He only hisses back, glaring at his best friend.

Baekhyun nods. “Right? I think you both look alike but we shouldn’t assume things like that, Teacher Chanyeol. Like they say, there are seven other people in the world who look like us.”

“True. So, do you have time for coffee later?”

He doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation. All Jongin does is stare back at the boy and Taeoh does the same but with lesser blinks. Kids always win the staring game.

That is until Baekhyun puts the boy down and asks them to meet the other kids to get themselves familiar before they officially start their OJT next week.

He can’t help but look back at the same boy every ten minutes.

It’s just strange. There’s something about this meeting he can’t put a finger on, like he’s instinctively being pulled towards the quiet boy on the corner of the room, playing well by himself with blocks.

It was a short meeting with the kids and staff of the day care center since they have to go back to the university to register and verify their OJT details.

“It’s funny,” Chanyeol tells him on the way back to their university.

“What is?”

“You get to meet someone who looks like a younger version of you. Not everyone can have that chance unless you’re both biologically-related at some point. Even the other teachers think he’s your son.”

“Like Baekhyun said, it’s not uncommon. I was just taken aback at how he oddly resembles me like he came out of my old baby photos.”

“And his last name is Kim. What are the odds?”

“The odds where in one class, there’s like sixty percent of students with the same last name as mine?”

“Just saying.”

\--

Kyungsoo loves his son but he doesn’t enjoy removing the crayon doodles on the walls all the time.

It’s already enough that they are provided their own space in the house and he gets a scholarship with the help of a kind-hearted couple.

Junmyeon and Yixing are the blessings he needed when he had nothing when his parents disowned him after finding out he just graduated high school and was already three months pregnant.

He found a place cities away from home and worked two jobs everyday just to make ends meet, especially that he was expecting.

Yixing was a regular at the cafe where he’s working as a waiter. One day he got sick and insisted not to give his shift away because he needs the money and he was on his third trimester already. He passed out during his shift and woke up in a clinic with the said regular customer.

Apparently,the couple is wealthy. He was brought home, was introduced to the man’s husband who is equally kind and caring and he was offered to stay with them.

Even until now, it’s unclear why they gave him so much. All Yixing says is they’re just trying to help him and the couple loves his son just as much, like they’re the grandparents.

“Kyungsoo, you’re still here?” Junmyeon’s voice interrupts his current task.

He looks back, now feeling his knees and arm aching from cleaning up the doodles.

“It’s already five.”

“Oh my god,” he freaks out, thinking that his son must be crying right now. “I didn’t notice the time.” He gets on his feet, setting the wet towel and spray aside. “I’ll get back to that!”

By the time he arrives at the day care center, Taeoh has fallen asleep in Baekhyun’s lap. “I’m so sorry. God, I said after school I’ll just drop my stuff and pick him up.”

Baekhyun gives him a smile. “It’s okay. You know, you can always stay with me, Soo.”

“Yeah, and you’d bring your dates over every weekend? No, thanks. I like our fancy bedroom.” He carefully picks his son up, the boy softly whining in his hold and shifting to get comfortable.

“Oh, by the way. Guess who your son met today?” There’s a playful tone in his friend’s voice.

“Who?”

“His father.”

He’s quiet, unsure if it’s true or just Baekhyun playing another prank on him like he does often.

“Look,” the teacher shows him a resume with a man’s photo on the top corner. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him he’s his son. But guess what again? He looks just as dumbfounded.”

He can’t believe his eyes. He’s staring right into his ex-boyfriend’s latest photo. Jongin looks even moreㅡ no. That man was nowhere when he needed him.

When Baekhyun keeps the file away, he snorts. “Small world.”

“He’ll be starting his OJT next week so good luck on your first meeting since high school, as you said.”

“Maybe it’s time for Taeoh to be home-schooled.”

“Shut up, Soo. Stop being so petty. You know what? Instead of hiding, why don’t you let him figure it out by himself and yet show him you are capable of raising your son without him? He’s a teacher-in-training. He loves kids. I’m sure he’ll be all over your son if he finds out.”

“That’s a very nice suggestion but also kind of mean. Also, I have to go now. I have to get back on that wall again. I’m already embarrassed on how many doodles there are around the house. It’s like hunting for treasure all the time.”

Baekhyun hands him the boy’s backpack. “Don’t they plan on having kids of their own? I mean, yeah, they’re still young but they have the money to raise a whole day care population.”

“I don’t know,” he sighs. “I don’t want to pry but the other helpers said maybe it’s their choice not to have one yet or at all. I’m sure it’s not the fertilization thingy, I mean, the problem.” He takes a step away, a hint that he’s ending the conversation before his friend starts another topic.

“It’s Saturday tomorrow. Wanna hangout?”

“I’ll try.” That’s clearly a no.

On the way home, he’s feeling cautious, now that he knows the father of his son is just around. What if they bump into each other? Has Jongin always been around this place? If so, why haven’t they met sooner?

Oh, right. He’s usually just home, school and day care.

Next week will be a start of something different for sure. He has given up trying to find his ex-boyfriend and suddenly he’s informed that Jongin’s nearby.

He’s not ready to see him again.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Honey, it’s just four days,” Yixing says, dragging his luggage towards the door, with Junmyeon trying to persuade his husband it’s not an important business.

Kyungsoo only watch them from the living room floor, helping his son color the coloring book he bought yesterday. He smiles at the cute bickering between the two, finding it adorable that neither of them are raising voices. Instead, they sound like they’re just whining but in very soft mode.

Junmyeon is left, disappointed. “Four days of unimportant business.”

“It’s okay, Hyung, He’ll be back before you know it,” he says to comfort the older.

“Three nights of cold, empty side of the bed.”

Despite being married for six years now, the couple are still very much in love with each other like they’re still in their teens.

Junmyeon joins them and Taeoh immediately offers the older a violet crayon. “Thank you.” The man turns to him. “I got this, Kyungsoo. Maybe you have to review for a test, you can take this opportunity while your son’s still in a good mood.”

He shakes his head. “I have no upcoming tests. I’ll just go grab some snacks. Would you like some tea, Hyung?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He leaves the two sharing a page of the coloring book and makes Junmyeon’s request. Doing chores is the least he can do for all the support he got from the couple.

He comes back with a tray of snacks, including his son’s favorite grape juice and star-shaped biscuits.

“Papa!” Taeoh jumps up in excitement when he approaches them.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. Sit down,” he orders, placing the tray on the coffee table.

On the other hand, Junmyeon is still busy finishing the coloring book. “Just leave my tea there.”

He nods though no one can see.

“Papa. Drink.”

He gives his son the juice box and sets the plate of biscuits next to the coloring book.

“Kyungsoo,” the older starts, attention still on the book. “I’m not sure but I have noticed you’ve been somehow distracted since Friday.”

It may not seem like it but the couple, specifically Junmyeon, can read him like an open book.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

He gives his son a glance, hesitating to tell what’s been bothering him. When he’s sure Taeoh isn’t listening to him, he opens up. “Uhm, Baekhyun told me Jongin will be working in the day care starting tomorrow.”

Junmyeon sets the crayon down and straightens up. “Jongin?” The older also glances at the boy who’s busy sipping on the juice.

He nods. “Baekhyun didn’t tell him about him, being my son’s,” he pauses, “other dad.”

“Your concern is?”

“I don’t know what to say when I see him. It’s been four years.”

“I understand.” Junmyeon gets up and sits on the couch after taking his tea with him. “He will have to take responsibility. You gave Taeoh his last name.”

“Hyung, back then, I was still hoping to find him. It’s different now. I don’t even need him anymore.”

“But still, you both have a son. You can’t change that. It’s his choice to be a responsible father if he wants to, though.”

He quietly wipes the crumbs off his son’s face, the boy whining and turning away.

“Besides, Taeoh has to get to know him. Eventually, he’ll start to understand that every kid has two parents. At least he knows both of you.”

Junmyeon’s right. Why do kids have to suffer the consequences?

  
  


\--

  
  


It’s their first day in the day care and Jongin had to handle a group of three to four-year-old kids for at most four hours. Not all kids behave like this remarkable Kim Taeoh. He figures, the boy is quiet most of the time but also gets annoyed easily when distracted from what he’s doing.

With Baekhyun roaming around the small classrooms, he can’t even take a break. He knows he loves kids but it only speaks for those he likes.

Some of them are little devils, full of mischief. Why is he assigned to a group of kids in their age when they’re most curious? He’s been asked a lot of different questions under the sun while he’s reading them a book.

“Taeoh,” he calls out to his mini look-alike at the back who’s just doing his own business, doodling on a piece of paper. “Don’t you like the story?”

The boy slowly looks up at him with innocent eyes.

“Perhaps, you already know this story?”

A nod.

Unlike his classmates, this boy is too quiet when they’re at the point where learning to communicate verbally is critical. So he opens it up the next time Baekhyun visits the room, giving the kids a break.

“Is Taeoh usually this quiet or he’s just shy and still adjusting?”

They both turn their heads towards the subject who’s gathering his things and sits on the corner, away from the other kids.

“Well, he’s just a quiet kid and loves to play in peace by himself,” Baekhyun explains. “People at home talk to him and he responds well. Maybe he’s still warming up to you. Don’t worry.”

“Maybe I can talk to his parents?”

The teacher gives him an unsure look but nods anyway. “Yeah, if you can stay for a while after five. Sometimes his father picks him up late. He’s still studying.”

“Oh,” he nods, sympathizing. “I can stay and I just have a few questions. I hope he doesn’t mind that.”

“Does that include why his son looks like you?”

“What? No.” He fakes a laugh to cover his awkward reaction from the unexpected question.

“Just kidding. He’s a very good friend of mine. His father, I mean. So I should just warn you he’s been a little stressed lately so don’t try to push him.”

“Of course. Thanks for the heads-up.”

  
  


As Baekhyun told him, the parent is late and the school protocol states that a teacher will not leave the school until all his students have been picked-up by his guardians.

Chanyeol didn’t have to stay because first of all, his best friend was assigned in a morning schedule.

Apparently, Baekhyun had been considered as the boy's guardian. Like now, Taeoh is comfortably napping on the teacher's lap while Baekhyun is doing some paperwork.

All the while he's just sitting on the side, waiting for a specific parent to arrive. Chanyeol is already texting him, asking him why he's taking too long to respond.

He explains why and asks the other to stop acting like he doesn't know the rules. Good for the other, he has no problem with his class.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, you're here."

His ears ring at the mention of a familiar name, immediately hitting him with a wave of emotions.

Just what are the odds he'd hear the same name after four years. After an unwanted break-up he initiated and still deeply regretting it.

He slowly raises his head from his phone to see two more figures in the doorway, one stranger and one all so familiar.

Doh Kyungsoo. Once the boy he was in a relationship with for two years is now a family man.

On the corner of his sight, he sees Baekhyun standing up and carrying the sleeping boy towards the _parents_. "Mr. Kim, it's been a while."

"Yeah," the stranger, addressed as Mr. Kim nods. "I just had time to go with Kyungsoo. We're also just heading straight to dinner anyway."

Just then, his eyes meet with Kyungsoo's. He doesn't show the hurt he's suddenly feeling and gives the man a smile. "Hi."

"By the way," Bakehyun carefully hands the boy to his ex-lover, "Jongin here has something to ask. He had been waiting for you."

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting," Kyungsoo's husband apologizes. "There was traffic outside Kyungsoo's university."

"It's fine," he waves his hand and gets on his feet, taking quiet steps towards the couple. "I handle Taeoh's class. If you don't mind, I just have a few questions about him. I have noticed some things while we were in class."

Mr. Kim looks intently at him, not even being subtle as the man moves to scan him up and down. "Would you ask how come he looks like you?"

He manages another fake laugh. "I've been getting that a lot recently."

"Well, Kyungsoo is the person who can answer all your questions." The man tentatively takes the boy from Kyungsoo's arm and heads out. "We'll be in the car."

"I'll be in the office!" Baekhyun announces and rushes out of the room, leaving him and his ex-boyfriend alone in heavy silence.

He looks around, and politely gestures towards the chair. "Would you like to sit?"

Kyungsoo responds in a low voice, eyes everywhere but him. "No, I'm fine. This won't take long, right?"

"Uhm, right. Anyway, as Taeoh's teacher, I am concerned how he behaves around other kids. He likes being by himself?"

"That's right. He plays well by himself and he gets easily irritated around noisy environment. It's really quiet at home."

"I see," he nods. "And he doesn't speak much. Don't take this the wrong way, but does he have a speech problem?"

This time, the shorter focuses on him. "No, he doesn't. He's just not chatty around people he doesn't feel comfortable with. Once you get his trust, like talk about something he likes, he'll never shut up. Is that all?"

It's clear that the other doesn't want to be around him anymore so he just let it be. After all, he's the reason why they broke up. He can't blame Kyungsoo for holding a grudge against him.

_Why does your son look like me?_

"Yeah. I just wanted to clarify thoseㅡ."

Kyungsoo has already turned on his heel and is a few steps away, his back on him.

"Okay."

_I missed you._

  
  


\--

  
  


"So, how did it go?" Junmyeon asks as soon as he enters the backseat next to his sleeping son.

"Fine, I guess. I just left after he was done asking."

"Do you think he knows by now?"

"Hyung," he whines. "I don't want anything to do with him. I hate him. The second I saw him, I wanted to cry and slap him with the number of days he wasn't there for me."

Junmyeon starts the car and drives off. "But Taeoh is his son too."

"He even thought Taeoh has a speech problem."

"Then I hope you calmly explained that."

He did and he's still upset.

"You know, if my husband is here, everything's settled right now."

"I know." He's glad Yixing isn't around. That man's pet peeve is anything that screams problem.

They're quiet for a moment and he takes the opportunity to clean up his son's face with a wet wipe, gentle enough that he won't awaken the boy.

"He looks handsome."

"Hyung, stop that."

"Is it making you feel the romance years ago?"

"Hyung, please."

_But yes, he makes me remember that heartbreak too._

That heartbreak caused by a shallow reason. Jongin thought living and studying miles away from each other won't make their relationship work.

They broke up right after graduation, neither of them aware he was already pregnant.

And he suffered alone. Jongin left home right away and changed his number. Not to mention, their parents had always been against their relationship because they think it's just going to be a distraction in reaching their goals.

He hates him. He hates him for still making him feel like they still have a chance despite meeting for the first time in four years, despite things that have changed.

But he hates him because he was his last hope before he left home but Jongin ended every communication possible.

_Then he'll show up just like that, all friendly and looking attractive._


	2. Chapter 2

It's 2am and Jongin is still tossing himself in bed, bothered by what happened earlier.

Putting the pieces together was easy but he doesn't want to assume yet there's one thing he's confident about.

Taeoh is his son.

Considering the timeline of what he and his ex-boyfriend had, Taeoh's age fits. Besides, it's impossible for Kyungsoo and his husband to bear a child who looks like neither of them, not even close.

That boy is his.

The last name could be either from him or that Mr. Kim. Either way, he has no control over that. It was Kyungsoo's choice to let the kid use that.

He needs to do some research.

  
  


The first thing he does the next day is call Chanyeol before the other goes to the day care.

"Your ex-boyfriend? The one from high school you used to talk about?" The taller asks over the phone.

"Yes and to remind you, I only had one boyfriend."

"Then you want me to use Baekhyun to see the kid's information."

  


_That's right._

  


"Just find out who's listed as his parents," he clarifies.

"It would be easier to just ask your ex. I don't want to lose my position here. It's just the second day! I'll lose my record if I start hunting for new companies to accept me for my OJT."

He knows that but it may not be appropriate if he personally asks Kyungsoo about it. "Just try."

"Nope. Bye!"

So be it. At least he tried. Maybe he can ask the boy but he doubts he'll get a decent answer.

It's worth a try.

  
  


He comes early and prepares the classroom for their activity. Somehow he was expecting Kyungsoo to show up and drop his son but it was his husband who does and leaves immediately.

Taeoh sits down on his favorite spot at the back, already drowning in his own world and coloring book.

Eventually the students come in and he welcomes them all, assuring the parents that their kids will be fine.

"Papa!"

He snaps his head towards the source of the voice. Out of nowhere Taeoh starts crying, making his classmates quiet for a moment.

Their activity barely started and he's already dealing with a problem. "Okay, let's just sit down and get ready for a fun activity."

He quickly hands out empty plates, spreading water-based paints on each. All the while Taeoh is still crying for unknown reason.

It can't wait any longer so he kneels down next to the boy with a dry napkin in his hand to wipe the boy's tears.

"What's wrong, Taeoh?"

"Papa!"

The mere sight breaks his heart. For the first time, he's starting to panic. He has dealt with a lot of crying kids but thinking this is his own son makes a difference.

He picks him up from his seat and carries him out of the classroom to the end of the hallway.

Baekhyun follows them in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. He just started crying." He tries handing the boy to the older but Baekhyun declines, saying he's the boy's teacher. "Does this always happen?"

"No. It's actually the first time. I'm going to call his father."

He watch the teacher leave and he shifts the boy in his hold. "Why are you crying? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Papa!" Taeoh repeats the same word all over again.

"Okay, okay. We'll call _Papa_ soon. Let's just wait a little."

Baekhyun comes back quickly, also in distress. "Can't contact him. He's probably taking a test right now. I'll cover your class for now." The man doesn't even wait for him to react.

He could have bargained to change tasks.

He tries asking questions again but the same word is all he gets, like it's the only word the boy knows.

It's the moment he realizes he can't deal with his own son.

Things haven't been confirmed but he's already owning it. He just knows he's the father, his genes are showing.

"Baby shark, do do, do do do do," he sings, hoping it could at least make the boy calm down.

It does.

Taeoh is slowly relaxing with the song and even joins him with the last word of the verse, "ㅡby shark!"

He continues the song until the Grandma Shark and by then, the boy is all quiet and satisfied, and even comfortably resting his head on the shoulder.

"Taeoh likes that song," he says. "Do you?"

"Papa sing. Many times."

It's the first time he hears the boy say more than just two words continuously. Maybe this is what Kyungsoo meant. Once he gains this boy's trust, he'll soon have longer conversations with him.

 _Papa._ It could be either of the parents.

"So is _Papa_ the one who brought you here?"

He feels the boy move his head. "Papa in school."

So Kyungsoo preferred to be called _Papa_ instead of _Daddy_. He thinks it's cute.

Now that he thinks of school, it must have been hard for Kyungsoo to stop going when he had the boy. But at least he pursued his studies when he has recovered.

Shaking the thoughts off his head, he returns to the classroom with Taeoh who feels a lot better now. Baekhyun is relieved to see them both too and heads out the room to continue visiting other classes.

There's an improvement on the boy's mood. Apparently, Taeoh enjoys it a lot when they have something to do with colors, be it crayons or paint.

Also, the boy has so much fun painting the walls with his hand.

  
  


Right before the classes ended, he spots Kyungsoo waiting in the hallway, talking to Baekhyun. His ex is still carrying his bag over the shoulder and a couple of large books in his arms, must have rushed straight from the university.

He dismissed the class, lining them up one by one, their parents waiting just outside the door. He can still see Kyungsoo behind the line, having a serious conversation with the teacher.

He glances back on _his_ son, who's still not over with the remaining paint on the table, smudging it all over the surface.

"Taeoh, get in line. Your Papa is waiting outside." His request is unheard even if he repeated it two more times.

Even when Kyungsoo is calling by the doorway, the boy chooses to ignore them.

His ex-boyfriend makes his way inside the room and asks for wet wipes. Fortunately, Taeoh doesn't whine and just lets his Papa clean him up.

He watch them quietly as he cleans up the mess. It's quiet until he speaks. "I know."

Kyungsoo turns his head towards him but says nothing.

"Just simple math. I respect your decision if you don't want to tell him about me." When he still doesn't get a response, he continues. "It seems it's better this way. I don't want to ruin things for you. It's just my biggest regret now."

"Make it clear if you don't want me to assume what you're talking about," his ex says, cold and indifferent.

"I'm talking about _our_ son and the times when I wasn't there for both of you."

"Teacher. Teacher sing Ba-by shark," the boy randomly blurts out.

Kyungsoo hums cheerfully towards the innocent three-year-old. "It's your favorite song."

Taeoh nods.

"Let's go now. Say bye-bye to Teacher."

"Buh-bye!"

He responds with a wave of his hand. "Bye! See you tomorrow."

Kyungsoo leaves with the boy in a hurry, leaving him as he watched them disappear from his sight.

At least his ex didn't deny his claim as the boy's other father. That's a start.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


As Kyungsoo expected, it won’t be hard for Jongin to figure it out. Things will eventually change from there but he knows he can deal with that. The only question that remains is how will he tell his son.

It’s unsure whether Taeoh will be able to comprehend that his new teacher is also his father. Aside from that, the boy even address the older couple as _Baba._ Technically, everyone in the household is considered as father to the boy.

“Papa, open.” A juice box meets his view, followed by a straw.

He had been spacing out again on his desk and can’t even review his notes for a quiz tomorrow. Taking the drink from his son’s hands, he glances at the desk clock that reads 8:25 pm. “Who gave this to you?”

“Baba Chun.”

“It’s already late, you can’t drink this. I’ll get you milk.”

His son disagrees with a whine at the mention of another drink. “No!”

He ignores the whine and goes out of their bedroom to the kitchen, the boy throwing a tantrum behind him.

Junmyeon greets his sight in the room, looking confused at them. “Ah, he can’t drink that. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Hyung.” He opens the fridge and take a bottle of milk instead. “He really won’t be able to sleep if he drinks that at this hour.”

Truth to be told, he isn’t in the mood to be dealing with a tantrum right now. He’s already stressed about his studies along with the sudden unavoidable presence of his ex-boyfriend.

He unconsciously releases a huff in distress and fortunately, the older reads the situation before he can snap and scold his son.

Junmyeon saves him the trouble and carries the boy away, for the man believes there are other ways to reprimand kids in a more peaceful way. “Go back to your room. I'll take care of him.”

Without hesitation, he leaves the milk on the table and walks back to their bedroom. “Thanks, Hyung. I’ll make it up to you later.”

But as soon as he takes his seat, his phone lights up next to his notebook. It shows an unknown number and a line of the text that says,

  


**It’s me, Jongin.**

**  
**

He glances back at the ajar door behind him before picking it up, just to make sure neither Junmyeon nor his son is going in anytime soon. When he opens the messaging app, it’s followed by another text.

I’m hoping we can talk tomorrow after school, when you pick up Taeoh.

He replies.

**We can talk right now.**

  


Just in five seconds, a phone call comes and he swipes the reject button out of panic. “Shit.”

  


**I mean in text.**

  


He wasn’t prepared to answer that. He wasn’t prepared to hear Jongin’s voice again.

  
  
  


\--

  


  


With Kyungsoo rejecting his call and suggests doing it in texts, Jongin realizes it could be rude for him to give the other a call, assuming the man’s husband is around.

  


**Okay. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.**  
**I got your number from Baekhyun but I mean well.**  
**It’s just, maybe I can be given the chance to spend time with Taeoh.**  
**Not just as his teacher.**

  
  


He doesn’t get a reply. An hour passed and there was nothing.

Jongin understands that decision. It’s been four years and he was never there, not even once until just lately.

He will try again tomorrow. After all, Kyungsoo won’t be able to avoid him in the day care.

That’s where he’s wrong. For two consecutive days, it was the man’s husband who brought the boy over and fetched him too.

On the third day, after the boy was dropped, he calls for Baekhyun’s attention when the teacher passes by the room. Since they still have ten minutes before the classes start, he takes the opportunity to chit-chat.

The other teacher rolls his eyes, approaching him. “Ugh, Jongin. I don’t make choices for Kyungsoo. I don’t care if he doesn’t text you back.”

“It’s not that,” he points out.

“Oh. Okay. Go on.”

He glances at the busy kids, specifically at _his_ son. “The boy’s mine, right?”

The older stares at him and he patiently waits for a reply. “You can tell, right?”

“Just making sure.”

“Well, that kid clearly doesn’t look like me.”

“That’s true but here’s the thing. Do you think I don’t have to force myself into the scene? Honestly, it doesn’t look like they need me in the picture anyway.”

Baekhyun hesitates to speak, lips parting and closing again. “I don’t have the answer to that, Jongin. Kyungsoo does.”

“He’s avoiding me.”

The other teacher only gives him a shrug and proceeds on the way.

A harsh tug on his pants catches his attention and he’s met with Taeoh’s look of discomfort. “Teacher. Need to potty.”

“Right now?” Just when they’re about to start their class, this has to happen.

The boy nods with a whine. “Now.”

He freaks out, carrying the boy in his arms and looking for Baekhyun. Good thing the teacher hasn’t walked much distance so he yells for emergency and he rushes to the toilet.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Kyungsoo receives a call at lunch from Junmyeon. The man reminds him that Yixing is coming home and should be picked-up from the airport later.

So he doesn’t have a choice and be in the day care, hoping to avoid his ex-boyfriend.

He still hasn’t given Jongin an answer because he doesn’t plan to give any. He wants things the way it is. Besides, the man already sees _their_ son in school. He thinks that’s enough.

“You’re late,” Baekhyun greets him at the gate, stopping him from taking another step with a hold in his arm. “Hey, why don’t you give him a chance? I can tell he really wants to fix things between you. He’s just holding back because he respects your decision.”

“I’d really appreciate it if you keep your nose out of this,” he says in a low voice, soft and calm despite sounding like he’s demanding.

“This is not just about you anymore, Soo. Taeoh has the right to know who Jongin is to him.” Baekhyun turns and links their arms together as they walk inside the building. “And they get along very well.”

Instead of heading to the classroom, his friend takes him to another empty room and stops by the window to see outside, to the small yard at the back of the school.

He watches his son running around in dirt, screaming and even tripping on the grass. The last one almost makes him run out to save his baby boy but Jongin is just right behind his son, helping the boy up to his feet.

Taeoh barely balances himself in his feet but the boy is running again like nothing happened. Usually, things like that results to his son crying within a second.

“He’s not crying,” he comments, eyes carefully following his son’s movements. “Since when did he like playing outside?”

“Since Jongin,” Baekhyun answers, laughing. “You should have seen his face freaking out when Taeoh said he had to poop. Oh, you missed interesting stuff since Jongin got here. I haven’t told you, your son had been acting a little odd.”

He doesn’t say anything, attention fixed on the two outside until Baekhyun leads him out to the yard, Jongin acknowledging their presence.

The taller immediately catches up to the boy, picking him up. “Papa’s here!”

He almost cringes at the first word, not liking how corny it sounds coming from his ex-boyfriend.

“Bye!” His friend suddenly ditches him and is already gone before he can react.

By the time Jongin gives him his son, he groans in disapproval. “Great, he’s drenched in sweat.”

“I’ll help you clean him up, it’s my fault anyway.” Without waiting for his response, the taller has taken away his son from his arms.

“I can do that.”

“Well, same.” Jongin, carrying the giggling boy, starts walking away to the lockers.

“Papa! Juice!” Taeoh is grinning at him.

“We’ll get you one on the way home.”

Jongin opens one of the lockers and takes out a dry towel and a pack of wet wipes. After putting the boy down, the boy’s backpack is taken out of the same locker.

He quietly watch the other take care of his son and he secretly like the way _their_ son reacts to Jongin. The boy’s comfortable enough to be grinning from ear to ear and babbling incomprehensible words in excitement.

One thing he knows well is the fact that Taeoh takes a long time to warm up to someone he just met. With Jongin, it only took days. Does it have something to do with being blood-related?

After the boy is changed with new set of clothes from the backpack, he’s surprised that the other was chosen to be the one to carry him.

“Papa. We eat chicken. With teacher. Please!”

It feels like the world stopped for a moment, his son unaware of the betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin is surprised at the boy’s request. Based on Kyungsoo’s reaction, his ex-boyfriend feels the same.

He can tell how uncomfortable the other looks at the moment so he guesses the best thing to do is make an excuse and save them the awkwardness. “It’s-.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Kyungsoo interrupts and the answer surprises him even more.

“Are you sure?” He asks and immediately shakes his head. “Nevermind, let’s go.”

This is what he wanted but he was just taken aback for a moment.

“There’s a restaurant on the next block,” he adds, closing the locker and hands the backpack to Kyungsoo. “I rarely go there since this school year started.”

They walked in silence. Him, carrying the boy, and Kyungsoo just next to them or sometimes, staying behind.

As they neared the venue, Taeoh is suddenly kicking his feet, pointing across the street in excitement and he slows down, following the direction with his eyes.

“Baba! Baba Chun!”

He completely halts, eyes disbelieving at the sight. It’s Kyungsoo’s husband, helping someone out of the car, with a matching kiss on another man’s hand.

Kyungsoo, who is behind them, just stares with what seems like a glare but he knows that it’s just the other’s eyesight.

Is he witnessing infidelity right now?

“He said he won’t be around here,” Kyungsoo muttered before continuing on their way.

That didn’t sound good.

It may sound crazy but fate is on his side. It means he might just have a chance on Kyungsoo again. It’s not bad to wish to be with his own family, right?

  
  
  
  


The food is great as it used to be but the kind of silence Kyungsoo gives is the only bitter thing in the room.

He feels like he should say something but the other’s mood is dark. It’s a good thing Taeoh is there to break the ice.

Sadly, the night ends early, which he understands. Kyungsoo didn’t deserve that but it’s not his business to pry on someone else’s relationship.

  
  


\--

  
  


Kyungsoo is disappointed.

Didn’t Jongin want to talk to him? He had been sitting throughout the meal and he got nothing. Maybe he expected too much from it.

“Baba Shing!” His son wiggles out of his arms as soon as they reached the living room.

“Hyung, welcome home,” he greets. “I saw you two earlier. Junmyeon-hyung, you said you won’t be anywhere near the daycare,” he complains. “I could have avoided him.”

“Avoided who?” Yixing asks, Taeoh now in his arms. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, honey,” Junmyeon jumps up from the couch, “Jongin’s teaching at the daycare.”

“Who is he?” The confused Chinese male looks turns to him.

“You know,” he pauses, taking steps closer to them, “the jerk who knocked me up.”

Yixing coos. “The father and son reunited? That’s so sweet.” The man shifts his attention to the boy who’s distracted by the necklace. “So how did you break the news to him?”

“I didn’t.”

“What?” The couple say at the same time.

“But he knows. I didn’t have to tell him,” he defends.

Junmyeon gives him a look, observing his reaction. “So, are you back together?”

“No. Hyung, it’s not that easy. I don’t even know anything about him except that he’s teaching at the daycare. What if he’s in a relationship?”

“Did you ask?”

He hesitates. “No?”

“Anyway, as long as he’s taking responsibility for your son, everything will be fine.”

“Does he,” Yixing pouts his lips to point at the boy in his arms, “know?”

“I don’t know how to tell him,” he huffs, “and what if he suddenly starts calling him dad in daycare?”

The couple exchange looks in silence and he doesn’t like that. The two has a plan and he won’t be knowing any of it.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


**Did you get home safely?  
Is everything fine?**

  
  


He’s concerned and hopes that nothing bad is happening in the other’s house. As much as he wants to be with Kyungsoo, he wishes for the couple to sort out the problem and their marriage.

Finally, after days of no replies, he gets one. Or two.

  
  


**What do you mean by that?  
Can I see you this weekend anyway? Just the two of us.**

  
  


By the reply, he can see how Kyungsoo is avoiding the topic. On the other hand, who is he to reject the  _ date _ ?

**Nevermind.  
Yes, sure. Just give me the time and place.**

He smiles at the invitation. That’s a good sign.

  
  


The next day, Kyungsoo’s husband is still the one to drop Taeoh in day care. He can only assume the two made up but if he’s in the other’s shoes, it wouldn’t be that easy.

Or maybe no matter what their issues as a couple should never affect the child. After all, they still have a responsibility to take care of the boy.

He sees Baekhyun pass by and before he can even call out to the teacher, he's told there's no time for chit-chat.

_ Bummer. _

Kyungsoo didn't show up later that afternoon too. On the bright side, he's going to meet him tomorrow or the next day. Just the two of them.

Kyungsoo shows up late, with sweat on his forehead. "Sorry, I had some things to discuss with my group."

He watch the short drop his school bag on the table and Kyungsoo is seated, head low and catching his breath. "It's okay," he assures. He waited for almost an hour but yes, it's okay. "I already made an order. I hope you still like pasta."

This time, the man looks at him while swiping the beads of sweat on the forehead with a handkerchief. "Oh. I actually don't plan to stay long."

There's no denying that Kyungsoo's obviously trying to avoid and spend less time with him as much as possible. "But I already made the order. It can't go to waste."

The shorter ponders, glancing outside the window. "Okay, then. Half an hour isn't bad."

_ Half an hour. _

"So, uhm," the other gives him a look before avoiding his gaze again, "I just wanted to tell you that if you want to see Taeoh outside as you said, you can just call me."

"Okay," he nods, disappointed that he expected to much on this meeting. His ex-boyfriend is straightforward and just wants to be done with it.

"On one condition," Kyungsoo adds, now looking at him. "I should be there so it depends on my availability that you can see him."

"I have no problem with that." He understands that trusting him of the boy's safety isn't easy. For sure, it's for the man's husband's peace of mind. "When can I see him?"

"That won't be in two weeks. I'm busy with school."

He can only nod again. It's not like he won't be seeing the boy in school but still, spending time with Taeoh not as a teacher is different. He wants to be a dad.

"Does he know me as not just his teacher?"

"No, not yet."

"Right, it can be confusing to him."

For a whole minute, no more words are exchanged. Kyungsoo's phone starts ringing and the shorter digs through his bag to pick up the phone. "Heㅡhmm."

He looks outside the window not to look like he's trying to listen in on the conversation. He can tell by the loud screaming from the other line it's no other than their boy.

"Yes, Papa will be home soon. Tell Baba I won't take long." Kyungsoo checks the time on his wristwatch.

He hears the man mutter something that it's getting late before talking on the phone again. "Okay, Papa's going home now."

As soon as the call ends, he speaks in disagreement. "You said half an hour," he points out but the shorter is already up, the bag hanging on his shoulder.

"I have my priorities, Jongin."

Just then a waiter comes to serve their food.

"You can leave as soon as you finish yours," he pleads, "please."

There's hesitation but Kyungsoo quietly drops takes his seat once again.

It's quiet as if they're strangers who just happened to share a table. But unlike he expected, the shorter doesn't leave the table once done. Instead, he finds Kyungsoo watching him eat, leaned back and relaxed.

It's not him that's being watched as he observed, but his plate.

"I forgot you don't like sliced tomatoes on your spaghetti."

He looks down on his plate where he has set aside the sliced tomatoes. He knows it's funny to think he doesn't like them when the sauce itself if made from the same ingredients. "Yeah."

"Weird how such trait or preference is passed on."

It may have not been directly confirmed by the man, it's still clear as day that Taeoh is his son.  _ Their  _ son.

"I have to go."

This time he doesn't stop his ex-boyfriend from leaving. There was no goodbye exchanged but it doesn't matter. He gets to see his son outside school and that's all he wants.

\--

  
  


The first meetup is coming. As the days come nearer, Kyungsoo is getting restless.

"What's wrong, Kyungsoo?" Yixing approaches him that night in the kitchen.

"Nothing, Hyung."

"It's 2am and you're here, brewing coffee."

He releases a frustrating grunt, leaning his hip against the island counter, arms crossed on his chest. "I still haven't told Taeoh he's going to see Jongin tomorrowㅡ I mean, as his father."

"I heard they've been really close lately. It's a good thing he already warmed up to his dad since he's really distant with those he doesn't really like."

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"You mean, letting your son know who his other parent is? Yes."

He sighs. "Everything was fine without him. Why did he suddenly just pop up out of nowhere? I hate him."

"Okay," the older walks around to turn off the coffee maker. "Kyungsoo, remember this is for your son. Your issue with Jongin has nothing to do with him. Taeoh was born innocent, he deserves to know who his parents are, at least."

He knows that. He just doesn't want to be anywhere near that man.

"If you don't want to see him, I can take Taeoh to him," the older offers.

"No, Hyung. It's okay."

Yixing might spill some things. He can't afford that.

"Go to sleep, Kyungsoo. You should be in a good condition tomorrow."

  
  
  
  


The next morning comes in a blink and text is received. Jongin has sent him the place and time.

He frowns. Of all places, the other chose the aquarium park. He hates it for two reasons: one, he just wants to sit and eat, two, he remembers that one weekend they lied to their parents that they have a school project to do with their group mates but instead, sneaked out to visit a similar amusement place.

He doesn't like how he gets to connect things from the past with Jongin.

Probably he's the only one who thinks like that. Of course, for the boy's other father, it's done for Taeoh. It's for them to bond as father and son.

It's not like Jongin's been trying to win him back. That man most likely has a boyfriend anyway. A good and understanding one, he guesses, for he lets his partner go and see the boy.

"Where we going?" The boys asks as he's being dressed up.

"We're going to see your dad, baby."

"I have new papa? Yay!"

He chuckles at his son's excitement. How is he blessed with such an adorable son?  _ Oh, right. Kim Fucking Jongin _ .

"Yes, but not like Baba Jun and Baba Xing. He's like me."

"Like Papa?"

"Yes. You know how your friends each have two mommies and daddies? You have two daddies."

His son only shrugs.

"Babies are born because of mommies and daddies. Like you, you are here because you have two daddies. That's me, Papa, and your dad."

Again, he's answered with a shrug. "I like. Many daddies."

"Okay," he laughs. "That's good."

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin offered to pick them up but Kyungsoo rejected the idea and just met at the entrance of the park.

He saw them get out of the car, Taeoh looking confused to see him.

"I tried to explain but I don't think he gets it," the shorter tell him. "He said he likes having many dads and I think that's fine."

The boy breaks into a smile. "Teacher!"

_ Teacher. _

He watch Kyungsoo pick the boy up and whispers something before the boy looks at him in confusion again.

"Teacher is my daddy?"

He nods instead, arms open to welcome the boy, for the first time after being introduced as the father. Taeoh immediately leans towards him, Kyungsoo having no choice but to give the boy to him.

Just then he noticed the cute bear backpack the boy is carrying.

For the first ten minutes, he noticed the other just quietly walking behind them, also looking around and checking on the boy.

He'd slow down so the man can catch up, thinking that he's walking a little fast but Kyungsoo purposely stays behind.

Even when they take a break, the shorter does minimal interaction. Maybe for a reason that he gets to look after their son on his own.

He can also tell that Kyungsoo is tired with the way the shorter slumps on his seat and spacing out.

Taeoh is pointing at small carousel with underwater creatures on it, asking for a ride.

"Teacher Dada, please!"

Jongin smiles at how he's addressed. He admires his boy's wit. "Okay, let's go."

Kyungsoo is automatically gathering their stuff but Jongin stops him.

"Stay here. It won't be long. You can see us from here."

The other doesn't say anything and nods, probably needing more rest.

  
  
  
  


"Was it fun?" He asks the boy as they made their way out of the ride.

Taeoh nods.

Kyungsoo's taking a nap when they arrived back at their spot, the boy humming in question at the sight.

"Papa? Awake."

He puts a finger on the boy's lips to quiet him down. "Papa's tired."

"Papa drink coffee. Get coffee."

"Okay, let's get coffee."

"Baba Chun like coffee too," the boy adds out of nowhere. "Baba Chun give bear bag to me." Taeoh excitedly pulls on a strap on his shoulder. "Cute."

His son thinking something is cute makes the boy look cuter.

_ Cute. _

The boy calls his other dad Baba. He personally thinks it's cute too. But Teacher Dada is cuter.

Kyungsoo snaps conscious, apologizing for falling asleep. "Uh, where are we going next?"

"We were just about to get you coffee."

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

They proceed with the rest of the activities. They didn't have much to do but Taeoh is in awe, face squished against the glass. "Papa, turtle! WOW!"

"Wow," he mimics, laughing to himself. It's been fifteen minutes and Taeoh hasn't moved from his spot.

"Taeoh, look at Papa," Kyungsoo says behind them.

The boy quickly turns with a huge grin like he knows what it meant.

He looks back as well, finding the other crouched down on the level, phone raised.

A camera shutter follows but Kyungsoo remains unmoving, eyes meeting his. "Move closer."

He does as told, smiling at the camera.

With just another shutter, Kyungsoo is satisfied and moves back again. His phone vibrates shortly after. The man sent him the photos which he didn't ask but he isn't complaining.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Kyungsoo comes to think it's actually a good thing. He doesn't get to bring his son to these places and Jongin does.

Until recently, he has kept Taeoh at home and they barely go out on weekends.

He hasn't seen the boy have this so much fun, he feels sorry for not able to give that for years. Taeoh has so much to explore outside. Maybe Jongin can provide just what he can't.

Crossing paths with his ex-lover isn't so bad after all.

  
  
  


Seeing the boy had too much fun today, Kyungsoo decided it's not necessary to have dinner together anymore though Jongin kept insisting earlier.

"How was your day?" Yixing greets him as soon as they arrived home.

"Honey, we don't need to know," Junmyeon butts in. "He will tell us if he wants."

“It was great,” he answers, earning intrigued looks from the older couple. “Taeoh had a lot of fun. Jongin was nice.”

Yixing was about to ask more but Junmyeon stops his husband before any word is spoken. “That’s good to know, Kyungsoo. You should clean up and prepare for bed too.”

He simply does as told, giving the older a grateful look as the couple leaves the room. He’s tired and want to rest as soon as he can, dinner may not be an option anymore.

  
  


**Did you get home safely?  
A reply would be nice.**

  
  


He’s going to reply anyway, he thinks to himself.

**Yes. Thank you for asking.**

**Taeoh enjoyed today. Thank you for that too.**

  
  


**Sure, don’t worry about it.  
I can’t wait to bond with him again.**

  
  


Instead of replying in text, he sends the photos he took earlier. He hasn’t viewed them well earlier and he takes his time looking at the few photos from earlier. A lot of them were blurry but he doesn’t want to delete them.

His son looks so happy, it’s all precious.

Looking at both subjects in most photos, Kyungsoo can only wish he could deny the biological connection but there’s just no way. The boy and his father look like they’re one person in different timezones meeting at one point in time.

His phone suddenly buzzes in return, an attachment needed to be downloaded.

  
  


**I forgot to give you a copy earlier when you came back from the restroom.  
Will hand you one next time.**

  
  


It’s their first family photo and it’s framed with decorative aquatic designs, officially taken by the park staff.

It looks awkward on his part. With Taeoh in the arms of the taller, he just looks like he just joined by force.

He sort of didn’t want to take that photo but Jongin insisted, using the boy as bait. The taller said it’s for Taeoh’s remembrance from the park.

The more he looks at it, the more he gets uncomfortable. It would have just been better without him in the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin couldn't wait for Monday to come. With one copy of the photo stuck on the corner of his closet mirror, a smile makes way onto his lips whenever he catches sight of it. Though its memories are happy ones, it’s sad to think of the fact that he missed the boy’s first three years in this world from his first breath. Not only that, he missed the chance to take care of Kyungsoo when the man was in a very vulnerable state.

He remembers how he used to think of the future with his lover back in high school. That future has started without him and now how is he supposed to involve himself in the progress when Kyungsoo has moved on without him?

_Ah, forget about that._

Things in the past stay in the past. There’s no more need in holding back to those moments. The present is when everything’s important.

There’s him, his son and Kyungsoo but with someone else. It’s still not too late for him to be the father the boy deserves. He may have failed to be the good partner but he swears he would be the best father his son would have, better than the step-father.

That’s why he’s here, waiting for the morning to come. He’ll see his son again in the morning and if by luck, he would see his ex-lover as well.

Of course, it’s the usual husband dropping off the boy but he somehow finds it weird that the man is extra friendly with him despite being aware that he’s the boy’s biological father. If he was in the other’s shoes, he would feel really awkward. But this man, Kim Junmyeon, is just strange.

“I guess everything went well last Saturday?” The older asks, grinning from ear to ear and giving him a playful pat on the arm. “Ah, Kyungsoo won’t really tell but I asked Taeoh and he said he had so much fun.”

He nods, hesitantly, but it would be rude if he doesn’t respond. After all, this is Kyungsoo’s current partner. “Ah, yes. Kids really love amusement parks.”

“When we have one, I’ll be sure to take him or her to all the places the kids will enjoy. Nothing can go wrong when you spoil your kid with a lot of fun. Right?”

_When they have one? Of course, they’re planning to have one._

“That’s true.”

There’s sudden uncertainty that comes with the statement. Since the boy doesn’t live with him, he just hopes his son won’t be neglected. It’s still different to be the biological child of both parents who live under the same roof than the child of only one parent in the household.

Kyungsoo won’t let that happen to their son, he’s confident.

  
  
  


He watch the older wave goodbye to the boy who doesn’t notice, now busy coloring a piece of paper.

“He’s sulking again,” Junmyeon sighs and attempts another farewell. “Taeoh, Baba Jun’s going now.” Still ignored, the older just shakes his head and leaves. “Well, see you around. You should come visit our home. You’re very welcome there.”

_Strange._

Or maybe the man is just an open-minded person. If he isn’t, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be with him in the first place.

There’s still a few minutes before the class starts and his students are now complete in attendance so he spares the last few minutes to talk to his son. He crouches next to the boy’s little desk and brushes the hair to the side with his fingers.

“Is my Taeoh feeling okay? Your Baba said goodbye but you didn’t even look at him.”

The boy stops coloring, dropping the crayon and jumps onto him, small arms locking around his neck. “I want Papa.”

“But Papa is busy with school too,” he assumes. “You’ll see him later when you come home.”

“Promise?” The boy lets go of him and shows his tiny pinky finger.

“I promise,” he says, sealing the promise, giving his boy a kiss on the forehead.

He hears a cough behind him. “You shouldn’t be biased in school premises. You’re a teacher here, not a father.”

“A little moment won’t hurt,” he meekly smiles in guilt. “It’s not even time for class yet.”

“Yeah, sure. Why don’t you give everyone a kiss to be fair?”

_Is Chanyeol still attracted to this man with an attitude?_

\--

  
  


University has been really hectic. Kyungsoo goes before his son could even wake up and come back home late at night. He barely has sleep and most importantly, missing a lot of time with his son. He misses his little bundle of joy but he comes and goes with the boy asleep and he feels burdened by the troubles he and his son might be causing the older couple.

Yixing assures him there’s nothing to worry about and Taeoh hasn’t caused them trouble aside from sulking all the time because the boy doesn’t get to see him. It’s been like this the whole week until the weekend when for the first time in forever, in his son’s perspective, Taeoh finally gets to see him home.

“PAPA!” The boy shakes him awake in excitement. “Papa! Papa! Wake up!”

His eyes are still heavy but he can’t help but open his eyes just to see his son happy just by waking up with him in bed as well.

“Moooorning!”

“Good morning, Taeoh. I missed my baby boy!” He snuggles his son in his arms, genuinely happy to see his son awake for the first time since Monday morning. With a giggling boy in his arms, he’s sure his day’s going to be great.

  
  
  


It’s been great spending the afternoon lazing around since the older couple went out again as they usually do. He’s watching TV when the boy comes out of nowhere and hands him something.

“Teacher Dada,” Taeoh says in excitement. “Taeoh and Papa!”

It’s their photo that Jongin promised to give him a copy. He flips it over and sees a not written at the back that says,

**_First family trip of many._ **

He almost snorts after reading it. Kim Jongin, corny as always. How did he ever fall for that?

He was young and easily impressed. Of course, he fell for those sweet words until he was months pregnant. He learned reality the hard way.

“Go again!”

“You want to go see penguins again?” He asks, not planning to break his son’s hopes. “We can when Papa’s not busy anymore, okay?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Not yet but soon.”

“Teacher Dada?”

He keeps his smile despite the disappointment. Jongin really doesn’t have to be there all the time. “If he’s not busy as well.”

He would hate to break it to his son but it won’t be anytime soon and probably won’t ever be with Jongin again.

  
  
  
  


“Kyungsoo,” Yixing knocks on their bedroom door. “Do you have a minute?”

He was just done putting the boy to sleep and was about to start reviewing. “Yes, Hyung. I’ll be right out.” Outside the bedroom, he’s met with the older couple in the living room, expectantly looking at him. “I really hope I won’t be put in a hotseat about my love life because I don’t have one.”

Junmyeon chuckles, waving a hand in a dismissing gesture. “No, but it’s related to ours.”

Yixing smiles softly, the couple exchanging looks before turning back at him as he takes his seat. “Well, we’ve been talking about this for a while now but recently we have come to a decision.”

This somehow makes him anxious. Are they going to ask him to leave the house now that he has found who he _was_ looking for? Are they going to report him that he’s incapable of taking care of his own child?

“We’re going on a honeymoon,” Junmyeon says. “We’re planning to have a child now.”

_Wait._

“Hold on,” he breathes in. “Oh my god, finally! I am so happy for both of you! I hope you have lots of babies, as much as you want!”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Yixing snuggles close to his husband. “I can’t wait to have our little juniors running around as well.”

Despite the great news, the sight opens up a hollow feeling inside him. This is how he used to picture his future with the person he used to love. Just how would it feel to have someone next to you in all your ups and downs? How would it feel to have all your plans go the way you want it?

But even through all the mishaps he had been through, he doesn’t regret having his little boy. Taeoh is his happiness.

“So, we apologize in advance,” Junmyeon adds, making him feel even more anxious.

“About what?”

“Leaving you here for at least two weeks.”

His head cocks to the side in confusion. It’s not the first time the couple would leave on a trip for weeks.

“We are aware you are busy with your studies so we sort of worry about who’s going to look after Taeoh when you’re in school.”

_Oh. Right._

“Ah,” he manages a laugh. “Don’t worry about it, Hyung. We’ll be fine. Baekhyun’s always willing to look after him. He always offers to help and I guess we’re finally taking that chance. Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, then! It’s settled,” Yixing exclaims. “We’re leaving tomorrow!”

“Wait. What? Already?”

  
  
  
  


“No, I can’t,” Baekhyun answers, mumbling over the phone.

“Why not? You always wanted for us to stay there!” Kyungsoo points out in a hushed voice, trying not to wake his son up. He’s on his desk, hunched over a pile of notes he’s still to review.

“Well, you’re not exactly fond of the idea that I’m bringing someone over. Ehe.”

He can’t have a no for an answer right now. He needs help. “Well there’s no way for me to bring my son to school. You know how fussy he is around strangers! Please! It’s just a few weeks. Give me a week at most! I’ll find a way!”

The teacher sighs. “Fine. Just so you know, I’m actively seeing someone right now so I need a place to do the deed without spending lodging fees.”

“Alright,” he groans.

“Why so sudden anyway?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you ask Jongin to take care of him? It’s more reasonable since he’s the father.”

He didn’t consider that and he won’t ever consider that. “I don’t trust him. What if he’s with his girlfriend and she’s mean to my baby?”

“I don’t think he’s seeing someone.”

“Still, no,” he huffs.

“Come on, Soo. Don’t deny the man his responsibility to take care of his own son. I swear he’s all over your son. One of these days if he keeps doing it, I might kick him out of his training! He’s so biased!”

He doesn’t say a thing and instead, looks over his shoulder to where his son is peacefully sleeping, enjoying dreamland.

But, really? Is Jongin not seeing someone? Why does it give him relief just thinking of that?

“Hey,Soo. What now?”

“Baekhyun, please. I don’t want to deal with him right now.”

“Then I’ll tell him! Bye!”

“Wait-.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Hey.**

**Baekhyun said you need someone to look after Taeoh.**

**I really won’t mind.**

**I’d be really happy too!**

  
  


_Oh god. He can tell the smile through the text._

  
  


**Uh. Yeah.**

**Only if it’s not too bothersome.**

**So I’ll pick you up tomorrow?**

**I can help you pack.**

**I’ll get the apartment ready.**

**What apartment?**

**You’re not staying with me?**

**Who said we’re staying with you?**

**Baekhyun?**

**Don’t listen to him.**

**I just need someone to look after Taeoh.**

**I’ll go pick him up when I’m done with school.**

**Ah. I see. Okay.**

**Then can we have dinner together then?**

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin is hopeful.

Baekhyun called and told him Kyungsoo needs a place to stay because Junmyeon has to go on a love-making spree with his husband. Apparently, he was too dumb to realize that Junmyeon was never Kyungsoo’s lover.

There was never a cheating incident after all.

That’s why the older man was too chill to be friends with him.

But being hopeful doesn’t guarantee anything. Since his last text, Kyungsoo hasn’t responded. Maybe he’s stepping beyond the line. He knows he has a responsibility over their son but he has not a single right to deserve his ex-lover back after what happened.

He’s sorry. He really is but there’s nothing he can do. Kyungsoo must hate him.

He was a fool. He believed what his parents told him. He always wanted to be that good kid and believed that having someone you love with you would ruin his future. He did as they told him and he regrets this future.

If only he could turn back time, he wouldn’t have cut off everything he had with Kyungsoo. He wouldn't have missed his son’s first cries, first steps, first word, first years. For now, he’s just grateful he got the chance to meet him and see the person he loved once again.

If this isn’t a sign for a second chance, why else would he be crossing paths with them?


End file.
